The Day the Joker Died
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: After years of letting Batman deliver Joker to Arkham Asylum only to witness his repeated escapes time and time again; ALL of the world's heroes have rallied together to do one thing and one thing alone: Kill the Joker. will Batman allow it? will justice be restored to Gotham once and for all? why don't you just read and find out… if you dare


**The Day the Joker Died**

**I do not own X-Men, or Marvel Comics, or DC Comics, or Batman, or Justice League or Wonder Woman. All properties reserved**

"All should be noted that thanks to Batman, the Joker has been sent to Arkham Asylum… **again!**" Cyclops addressed, as a large crowd of heroes and heroines gathered around the podium at the Gotham Courthouse where a very important meeting was taking place.

"For more than FORTY YEARS, we have allowed this-this ANIMAL, this INHUMAN BEING FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL WREAK HAVOC AND DESTRUCTION ON OUR VERY GROUND! And DID WE DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!" Cyclops screamed

"NO!" the crowd responded. "I see there is only **one** solution to end this madness…" Hippolyta noted, as she carried a rifle and held it above her head for all to see. "we must **kill** the Joker." This resulted in thunderous applause

"KILL THE MONSTER!" Sabretooth roared, holding his machete. "WHAT DO WE WANT?" Jean echoed "JOKER!" the crowd replied.

"ALIVE OR DEAD?" Cyclops shouted. "DEAD!" the crowd responded "HOW CAN WE END THIS?" Ms. Marvel chorused "KILL HIM!" the crowd thundered before getting a massive assortment of weapons and gear for the battle ahead.

"Scott, I don't think Batman's going to like this…" Wolverine warned, realizing that what they were about to do would violate the Dark Knight's one rule. "Batman has resisted one too many times. It's high time **we** take law into our own hands. And if Batman has to help us out, so be it. But mark my words: Joker will **NOT** see the light of day again. No, I will personally escort him to the Gates of Hell eternal, so that he can see all the suffering, despair and madness he has brought amongst us!" Cyclops ranted as he mounted his horse.

"We're all set, boss." Green Arrow confirmed, as the army were mounted on their steeds. Raising his sword high, Cyclops rode off into the night, everyone following him. "You heard the man! Let's go kill that white pasty skinned son of a bitch!" Ghost Rider bellowed, getting onto his motorcycle.

At Gotham City…

Batman had begun cuffing the beaten, bleeding and bruised criminal before a wide-eyed Robin rushed to him.

"we have a situation." Robin noted, looking frantic. "I'm busy Tim, what is it?" Batman gruffly snorted before seeing Cyclops and his armada march towards them, guns raised, torches billowing, axes brandished and swords drawn.

"What in Heaven's name are you doing?" Batman asked as Cyclops grimly stared him down. "Forgive us Batman. You have done exceptionally well stopping this madman's crimes. But his time of judgment has come. And we are the ones that will carry it out." Emma Frost commented, blasting Joker in the kneecaps, crippling him.

"GAAAAAHH! Hahahahahahahahha!" Joker shrieked in between laughing. "You'll be done laughing when I get my hands on you, you ugly hellspawned freak!" Ghost Rider snarled, about to lunge for him before Hawkman held him back.

"Not yet. Wait for my order, **then** you can do it." Cyclops hissed, Ghost Rider standing down but keeping his gun aimed at Joker's head.

"You can always look away if you want." Wolverine piped up as the Dark Knight pondered between breaking his one rule or allowing his arch nemesis to face the furious wrath of a thousand angry superheroes whom would greatly desire the chance to end his miserable, sordid and twisted life.

"Take him." Batman responded, getting into the Batmobile before shaking Cyclops' hand. "You made the right choice Bats." Wolverine piped up, patting his shoulder. Joker's eyes widened in horror as a bone-chilling smile crept on Jean's face as she pulled out a razor sharp stake.

"Ok guys… He's all yours." Cyclops ordered, snapping his fingers before taking a step back; allowing Ghost Rider to deliver the first blow. "Now we'll see who has the last laugh." Ghost Rider snarled, waving his whip before bringing it down on Joker's back with a mighty lash.

CRACK!

"AAAAAAHHHGGGGG!" Joker shrieked as Jean then took a bite of Joker's leg and chewed it off until a bloody stump remained. Jean licked her lips before growling "Tasted like **fresh meat**" and then plunged the stake through Harley Quinn.

SPLURCH! SQUISH

With a bloodcurdling scream, Harley gasped in violent pain as Sabretooth feasted on her corpse, tossing her still heart to Killer Croc. After beatings from Wolverine, Ms. Marvel, Iron Fist and others, a gravely wounded Joker was brought before Jean's feet as she sat in a throne carved of sharp spikes and burnt wood with a freshly made human skull on the top. "Hmmm. So many decisions, so many time. Should we burn him on the stake?" Jean asked as Forge began lighting up the furnace, thousands cheering in anticipation.

"Or feed him to Killer Croc?" Jean offered, as the half man half alligator licked his chops hungrily as Wolverine and Beast held him firmly. "Don't worry clown. I wont eat **all** of you… just a morsel though." Croc hissed, cackling as the decapitated corpse of Harley Quinn was displayed on the rack of meat hooks.

"Well… guess it's **my** turn then. I must admit Joker; it's been **VERY** fun. Oh wait, we never LIKED you to begin with! And now MEPHISTO is gonna have TONS OF FUN MAKING YOU HIS **BITCH!**" Jean taunted, cackling as the heroes laughed, Venom licking his chops.

"KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM" the crowd chanted as Jean stood over Joker, her long sword raised over his chest as he was strapped to a platter with adamantium made chains. "please, I beg of you, don't. We can fix this." Joker begged, pleading.

"SILENCE!" Jean roared, slapping his jaw with a cat o' nine tails. "You are in NO POSITION to give decisions! Your sentence is made and your fate is sealed." Two-Face rasped as the crowd waited excitedly, Deadpool munching on a bag of popcorn.

"When you get to Hell, tell Mephisto we said hello." Jean uttered before roaring fiercely as she raised the sword high above her head and then brought it down….

SPLURCH!

There was a small moment of silence before Jean cut off the corpse's head and raised it up resulting in overjoyed cheers. "The Joker is NO MORE! GOTHAM IS FREE!" Cyclops proclaimed as the citizens rejoiced


End file.
